U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,465 issued to E. B. Ogdon on May 28, 1963 teaches a ball impelling device incorporating a paddle that pivots forwardly in response to downward movement of a telescoping shaft. While that device is simple in its construction the mechanical advantage of the involved lever arms is such as to greatly limit its effectiveness. Excessively high reaction forces, are experienced by certain working surfaces thereof and yet the paddle does not impell the ball with the desired amount of speed or energy.